


Misconceptions

by TDaL



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, JayTim Week, M/M, Misconceptions, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, jaytimweek:vde, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL
Summary: Jason is happily married to his husband - or is he? His coworkers don't seem to think so. Rumors can be such a pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/post/157073378413/rabbits-of-negative-euphoria-lawlu).

It was the weirdest thing in the world to be working for Wayne Enterprises. Never in his life did Jason think that he would actually get here. Especially not when he’d been a kid with a father who was in jail more often than not and a mother who was addicted to drugs.

Jason was nothing if not motivated. Even when his mother had passed away and he’d been shuffled between foster homes there was one thing that he strived for, and it was doing well in school. His mother, whenever she was sober, was always saying how smart he was and how she was so proud of how well he was doing in school. So after she had died, that was what Jason focused on.

He’d worked his ass off in high school, managed to get a full ride to university and somewhere along the way Jason signed up for an internship with Wayne Enterprise’s Research and Development team and gotten accepted. Jason had done a year of that before going on to finish his engineering degree. It was only after he’d finished his schooling that WE had reached out, offering him a permanent position. It was basically what dreams were made of.

If that already didn’t sound tacky enough Jason even fell in love along the way. Something which he’d never expected to happen. He’d missed one of his businesses classes that he had to take as an elective. It just so happened that that was the classes that the professor randomly assigned pairs of student to work on a group project. The class after he’d sat down and this scruffy looking kid had walked up to him. His hair mussed up and wearing a sweater that was at least two sizes too big for him. The kid had held out his hand with a smile. “Hi, I’m Tim. Your new partner.”

The rest was history, as they say. They’d started out as study partners, become friends and somehow it had grown into more. It was Jason’s first relationship and there were a lot of things that had gone wrong, but they’d persevered.

Jason never was one for gossip or talking about famous people, so it’d been quite the surprise when he’d found out that his boyfriend wasn’t just Tim Drake. No, he was Timothy Drake-Wayne. Adopted son of Bruce Wayne and now a majority shareholder of WE. Things had gone a little downhill for a while after that. Jason was convinced that Tim had swayed opinion to get him the internship and, in his anger, had broken things off between them. Tim, ever the stubborn one, had persisted though and proven to Jason – by showing him a power point presentation of all things – that he had been chosen fair and square.

It’d taken a while, but they’d gotten back together. A little down the line and they’d got engaged, then married in secret. When Jason told Tim that he didn’t want to be in the purview of the media they’d managed to keep their relationship mostly on the down low.

Even then when Jason walked in on his first day at WE he’d been worried that someone had figured out who he was, but no one made a mention of it. Most likely because Tim was still know as Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne to the company, but in their everyday lives he was Tim Todd.

Even though they tangentially worked together now, Jason and Tim mostly kept away from each other so not to crowd one another. They mostly spent time together outside of work at home, but sometimes they hung out during their breaks. Often it was because Jason called up to Tim to make sure that he’d actually eat his lunch since his husband was a workaholic with the tendency to forget about necessities such as food.

“What’s married life like?”

Jason looked up from his schematics at Marvin, who was looking over his own work. “Where’d that question come from?”

Marvin shrugged as he pulled out his pencil to do some editing. “I just thought I’d ask. You’ve been working here for almost a year now and you don’t really talk about your husband much.”

That was because Jason had deliberately avoided giving people too much information about his private life. He was here to work, not chit chat. Even if he went out with his colleagues Jason didn’t mention too much. He just didn’t think that people were privy to everything that was going on in his life. “Married life is good? I don’t know what to say. There’s more laundry to be done and you argue about the little things, but it’s good.”

“Just good? Man, that sounds so boring.” Marvin groaned out.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something? Anything that isn’t boring.”

Jason leaned back in his chair and gave Marvin a smirk. “The sex is better than it ever was.”

“See! That’s what I mean! That’s the kind of thing that people want to hear.” Jason shook his head before he checked the time and pushed away from the desk. “Hey. Where are you going?”

“It’s time for my lunch break.” Jason was heading upstairs to Tim’s office today. He’d packed a lunch for the both of them. That way he could go in and not only force Tim to take a break, but also to eat something healthy.

Marvin pointed his pencil at Jason. “We’ll talk more later!” Not likely, Jason thought to himself. “Remember that we have a meeting with Mister Wayne at two, so don’t stay away too long!”

Like Jason could forget. He was the one that was constantly reminding Tim about it. Granted, Tim was much better at remembering meetings that Bruce Wayne was, but he wasn’t infallible.

Most people were going downstairs to go out for their lunches, but Jason went up to the top levels where the heads of the company had their offices. No one was around. Not even the personal assistant that was stationed outside of Tim’s office.

Tim was on the phone when Jason walked in. “I fail to see how you’re misunderstanding my email.” There was a scowl on Tim’s face and he didn’t look up as Jason set their lunch boxes on the desk. “I don’t care if he’s your up and coming worker. If the plans are so blatantly wrong that even I, who has no experience in the field, can see the flaws then this man is _not_ doing his work correctly.”

Jason went to a microwave that he’d set up in Tim’s office and started heating up the leftover lasagne that he’d made last night. All the while Tim was still arguing on the phone. By the time that Jason completely set out their lunch Tim finished his conversation and hung up the phone. Jason moved in next to Tim and slid over a portion of the lasagne and a fork over to Tim, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Honestly… I have no idea how people can be so incompetent at their jobs.” Tim finally looked up, his brows pinched together as they were wont to do when he was annoyed.

“As long as you know that you’re good at what you do, then what else matters?” Jason asked Tim. He leaned down to press a kiss against Tim’s temple.

Tim immediately tilted his head up. “You call that a kiss?”

Jason snorted, but he took the invitation for what it was and leaned in to kiss Tim. He placed his hands on Tim’s shoulders and squeezed them as they kissed. When he pulled away Jason tugged on Tim’s collar. “What happened to your tie? I fixed it up this morning and it’s all crooked now.”

“Idiots, that’s what.” Tim grumbled. As Jason stepped around the table to take the seat Tim pulled the lasagne over to him.

They ate and talked, but not about work. This was their time together. There was no need for work talk. Instead, they talked about things like when they needed to get groceries, and how long it would take Dick to break up with his latest girlfriend. Personally Jason thought that what Dick really needed was a break from seeing people, but it’s not like the ass ever listened to him.

It was always a treat to see Tim in his element with his guard down. Dressed to the nines and in his office that looked over Gotham, but still munching on a carrot and not noticing that there was sauce from the lasagne in the corner of his mouth.

Jason loved moments like this. Actually, Jason loved any moment that he could spend with Tim. There was a reason that he’d married him, after all. It was nice and relaxed and Tim never presumed anything from him.

It was good.

Jason left Tim’s office after lunch, but not without stealing another kiss. Or five.

During the meeting later in the day Jason had tried not to be too conspicuous about the way he was looking at Tim. He was wearing a shirt that really complimented his eyes, and his suit cut such a good line on him. Jason knew that he wasn’t the only person who appreciated how good Tim looked. More often than not he’d hear people talking about how attractive Tim was. Years before, when their relationship was still new, Jason had gotten jealous when people said that. However, he didn’t really pay much heed to those kinds of things nowadays. Especially since Tim was his. Even if people didn’t know it, Jason had slid that ring on Tim’s finger and it hadn’t come off since.

When they went down to their car after the workday, Jason had taken Tim’s hand in his, lifting it up to kiss the ring. Even after that he hadn’t let Tim’s hand go and they walked hand in hand through the parking garage.

It wasn’t like Jason could’ve known that someone was watching them.

-

“How about I drop you off at work and pick you up? We can go out to dinner or something for once,” Jason was leaning against the doorframe, watching Tim style his hair.

Tim’s mouth curled up as he looked at Jason in the mirror. “I’d like that. Can we go to the Greek place again?”

“Sure. I’ll call in to let Matthias know that we’re coming.”

“Tell him to ask Sophia if she can make some extra spanakopita for us to bring home afterwards,” Tim said, turning around and walking over to Jason.

He smiled as Tim’s hands settled on his hips and he felt his fingers push under his shirt to his skin. “You know that she does that anyways.” Jason leaned down, intent on kissing Tim before they had to get into the car.

Tim’s lips brushed over Jason’s as he spoke. “I know, but it’s always polite to ask.”

It was Tim who pulled away in the end, patting Jason’s chest and gently pushing him away when he refused to stop kissing him. Just because Tim was a higher up didn’t mean that he could arrive late to work after all.

If they were going anywhere besides work Jason might have suggested that they take his motorcycle instead. For once it was a nice day out, but he knew that it would only dirty Tim’s suit.

“I’ll be here at five o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.” Jason told Tim when he came to a stop in the parking garage.

“I won’t be late.” Tim chuckled as he pulled his seatbelt off.

“Expect me to come up and drag you out of your office if you don’t.” Jason warned him.

Tim was smirking, letting his eyes rove over Jason. “Oh? And how would you do that, Mister Todd?”

Jason reached out and pulled Tim closer to him. “I guess the only way for you to find out is to not show up, Mister Todd.”

He let Tim go and settled back in the driver’s seat. From the look in Tim’s eyes, Jason could already tell the kinds of things that Tim was coming up with. Jason wondered if Tim would actually make him come upstairs to pick him up just to find out what might happen.

-

Jason was tinkering with some of the wiring of the console that he was building when Marvin came in. Usually Jason would ignore his presence since Marvin just worked on his own things, but it was different this time. Marvin was shuffling around a lot. His shoes squeaked ever so slightly ever time and Jason noticed that he was running his hand through his hair a lot.

He tried to ignore it. Jason was often pretty good at ignoring what other people were doing around him, but this time it was harder to do. Especially when he felt Marvin’s gaze on him every so often.

It felt like Marvin wanted to ask Jason something, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, which was strange. This was Marvin. Marvin, who often just walked up to Jason and blurted out the weirdest things. The man wasn’t really known for having much of a filter when something was on his mind. So it really stood out that he seemed to be hesitating and hovering on the sidelines.

Jason could only block him out so much. It got to the point where he was getting a headache and he set his tool down on the table with a sigh. “What do you want, Marvin?”

“What? Why do you think I want something?” Marvin’s voice register went up an octave as he spoke.

“Marvin. Don’t.” All Jason wanted to do was work. He was eager to try out this design to see if it made work more efficient.

Marvin bit his lip and ran both of his hands through his hair this lip. “Okay… Okay, look. This is a hard thing to say, but I’m going to say it.” Jason crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back as he waited for Marvin to keep going. It took a few moments before he actually did. “This is an intervention. You shouldn’t be seeing someone on the side.”

Of all of the things that Marvin could have said, that was probably the least likely. That was something that Jason couldn’t even have imagined coming out of Marvin’s mouth, or anyone else’s for that matter. “Excuse me?”

“I saw you and Mister Drake-Wayne! I can’t believe it. You’re married and he’s married. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Marvin wasn’t looking at Jason, instead looking at a bolt that he was zealously fidgeting with.

“You saw me and-?” Jason didn’t know what else to say. “Wow.”

“No! It’s not wow!” Marvin dropped the bolt and jolted as it fell on his shoe. “You’re cheating! Jason, how could you?”

Jason was at a loss for words. He tried to say something, but it was a laugh that escaped when he opened his mouth to try and reply. This situation was just so out of whack that Jason really didn’t know what else to do. He just kept laughing and he held his hand on his stomach when it started aching.

“Jason? Are you having a breakdown?” Marvin edged closer to him.

Jason sat up and waved his hand to dispel Marvin’s worries. “H-holy crap. Oh my god.” His peals of laughter trailed off into chuckles. “I don’t remember the last time I laughed so hard.” It had probably been last winter when Dick had shoved snow down the back of Tim’s jacket and he’d shrieked and tripped, falling into the snow.

“This isn’t a laughing matter! It’s serious!” Marvin looked manic at this point. His eyes were wide and he was waving his hands around.

Jason clapped his hand on the armrests of his chair before he pushed himself up. He walked over to Marvin with a smile. “I know it’s serious. Come on.”

He walked past Marvin, who almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to follow Jason. “Where are we going?”

“To Tim’s office,” Jason said.

“Tim? Mister Drake-Wayne? We can’t! He’s going through his own intervention!” That explained a lot of things.

“All the more reason to go upstairs.” Jason enjoyed watching Marvin squirm. He was actually relieved by what was happening, for reasons he didn’t really understand. Marvin was messing his hair up more and more as they stood in the elevator.

Jason led the way to Tim’s office, not even pausing to knock on the door and just walking in. Jocelyn, Tim’s personal assistant, was standing by Tim’s desk, very obviously giving him a lecture. It wasn’t surprising to see Tim leaning back in his chair with a serious look. He looked up when Jason and Marvin walked in, the corner of his lip twitching as if he was holding back a smile.

“Jason, just the man I wanted to see,” Tim said.

Jocelyn stared at him with wide eyes and stepped in front of Jason, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. “No! Not the man we want to see!”

Jason stepped around Jocelyn and made his way over to Tim. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’ve been told that people have seen me kissing you,” Tim was losing the battle of holding his smile back.

“Really? I was told that I needed to be ashamed of myself.” Jason snorted just thinking about how absurd it was.

“You should be. I bet that you laughed.” Tim got up as well when Jason reached him.

He smirked as he leaned in. “You know me so well.”

“I’d sure hope that I do, Mister Todd,” Tim said, sliding his hand over Jason’s chest.

Jason could hear Marvin choking on his spit. This was actually a lot of fun. “I’d expect you to. How long has it been, Mister Todd?”

Tim tilted his head back slightly as he looked up at Jason. “Three years of dating, a year of engagement, and two years of marriage.”

In the corner of his eye Jason could see Jocelyn’s hand rise up to cover her mouth as it fell open and he saw the blank look in Marvin’s eyes, almost as if his brain had stopped working. Just to spare htem of anymore embarrassment, Jason turned to look at the both of them. “I’m not cheating on my husband, because Tim is my husband.”

Tim lifted Jason’s left hand and held his own up as well. “Matching wedding rings and everything.”

“Oh.” What an intelligent response. You’d never guess that Marvin had such a high IQ as he did.

Jocelyn snapped out of her surprise first and placed her hand on Marvin’s arm to start tugging him away. “I’m sorry, sir!”

“Don’t worry about it. It isn’t exactly public knowledge. Why don’t you two take a break and go get some coffee?” Tim suggested.

The two quickly left the office, almost slamming the door behind them. Jason let out a loud snort when they’d finally left. “I was not expecting that to happen today when I woke up this morning.”

“Are you okay with this?”

Jason turned back to Tim and saw the uncertainty written on his face. “What do you mean?”

“People are going to find out. I highly doubt that it was just the two of them in on this so-called intervention.” Tim was looking at Jason’s wedding band.

Jason sighed. He understood why Tim was asking him. After all, it’d been him that had requested that they keep their marriage on the down low. “Let them,” Jason said when he made up his mind. “I think that it’s about time that everyone knows that you’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dumpster collecting trash. Join me on [Tumblr](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
